


Artpost for: Siren Song by GatorGirl2016

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: In Castiel’s world, sirens are half female, half fish who use their songs to lure men to their beds. Once pregnant, the siren returns to sea forever. This has always been the way of sirens and no siren has ever deviated from their nature, until Castiel came along. Castiel is an oddity among his kind in many ways: he’s male, his tail is unlike any others, he loves going to land, and he longs to find a mate for life rather than one night. Castiel has spent his entire life struggling to fit in with a clan who would rather see him disappear.While enjoying the rolling waves one stormy night, Castiel notices a man thrown overboard from his ship. Without hesitating, Castiel saves the man and carries him to land. From the moment Castiel meets Dean, the two are enthralled by one another. Like Castiel, Dean is mute, but they discover a way to work around that. Dean, a marine biologist, is fascinated by the gorgeous siren. Their friendship quickly evolves into romance and soon Cas can’t imagine returning to the sea because it means leaving Dean behind. When tragedy strikes, Dean and Cas are forced apart. Will the two lovers find a way to be reunited or will they be forced to live the rest of their lives in separate worlds?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Artpost for: Siren Song by GatorGirl2016

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS, wonderful DCBB mods, for organizing this challenge time and again - this year I, for once, needed it more than ever!
> 
> I was lucky enough to be paired with GatorGirl2016 and had so much fun making art for her story!  
> Researching kelp forests and Leopard Sharks felt like taking a vacation from this strange year.  
> Enjoy!  
> link to fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337021/chapters/66792751?fbclid=IwAR1F-Jf1zh9F0Kz3HJkLxZtopr-vxGqN9JbookhQJmcs_qHBjyG1OXf3ak0


End file.
